Enjo kōsai
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Así era como debía ser un final feliz que ambos vivirían para siempre, así es como él quiso morir, cortándose una de las venas más importantes, y mientras aquel líquido carmesí corría de su cuello. Este fic participa en: "Février, le mois de l'amour" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".
**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, solo la trama me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible OoC.

 **Notas:** Este fic NO participa en: "Février, le mois de l'amour" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".

 **Situación No. 7:** Amor no correspondido.

* * *

 **Enjo kōsai**

* * *

La besaste una vez más en los labios para sentir que era tuya…aunque supieras que no lo era, siempre deseaste que lo fuera.

Susurraste un adiós a aquella chica que estuvo contigo a pesar de todo, a pesar de que tu alma estuviera oscura y sucia, tu mente retorcida, a pesar de todo ella estuvo ahí… ¿Qué se siente matar? Matar a quien estuvo ahí, aunque fuera por un pago, matarla porque nunca sería tuya y no querías que fuera de nadie más.

Tal vez ese es uno de los misterios más grandes que no resolverías, y sabrías que nadie lo haría porque mientras la tenías en tus brazos una de tus manos tomó el arma homicida, para acabar con su vida.

Así era como debía ser un _final feliz_ que ambos vivirían para siempre, así es como él quiso morir, cortándose una de las venas más importantes, y mientras aquel líquido carmesí corría de su cuello en su mente una voz dijo a la lejanía, "Hasta que la muerte los separe".

La policía los encontraría luego de unas horas, tomados de la mano como si de un crimen ajeno fuera, una pareja feliz…de no ser porque ella era una _niña_ , o al menos así la describió siempre él.

Desde que poso sus ojos en aquella chica saliendo del instituto no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, era hermosa, él trabajaba en la librería frente a esa institución y juraba por Dios que en su vida había visto a una criatura tan bella, una chica de aproximadamente un metro con setenta centímetros, una hermosa figura envidia de cualquiera, unos ojos azules como el cielo, simplemente ella fue su perdición…

Quería hablarle pero no podía, él no era nada más que un _anciano_ , teniendo ya casi sesenta años, y esa niña era casi de la edad de su primer nieto por no asegurarlo.

Incluso se encontró siguiéndola en más de una ocasión, ¿qué sería lo que le atraía como imán a ella? ¿Sería su dulce aroma o solo su cuerpo atractivo? Simplemente quería saber más de ella.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza incluso parecía que la vio en una cabina de…no podía ser cierto…ahí estaba ella…y era ella no podía ser nadie más

Al parecer ella daba citas asistidas…esa era su oportunidad, debía aprovecharla y fue ahí donde decidió acercársele y hablar con ella, por fin descubrió su nombre, Blue.

Samuel Oak no podía ser más feliz, la chica de sus sueños podía verla, salir con ella y comer con ella en las citas que tenían nunca creyó que pudiera ser posible…pero aun así quería más de ella

— ¿Podríamos…ir más allá de una simple cita?

La chica de cabellos castaños no respondió, pero luego de un tiempo decidió asentir porque necesitaba ese dinero para ayudar a su hermano que estaba enfermo y era la única razón de hacer eso…

Fueron a un _hotel del amor_ , antes de acabar el día, Oak estaba entusiasmado por lo que pasaría y Blue no.

La pudo sostener en sus brazos y besarla, besarla como siempre quiso, hacerla sentir las cosas que él quiso que sintiera, simplemente hacerla suya, marcarla…correrse dentro de ella.

Ella solo sollozo, le dolía todo…y no quería eso más, era su primera vez…pero recordaba a su hermano y debía ser resistente por él, le ayudaría con aquella enfermedad que lo mataba lentamente.

Cuando todo acabo ella se vistió, pero Oak no quería que se fuera…y fue así como todo pasó, el tomo una navaja que siempre cargaba por su trabajo ya que debía abrir paquetes y demás y la amenazó que si intentaba salir la mataría, porque era suya _aunque fuera un amor no correspondido._

La chica intento correr, sus piernas le fallaron y calló contra el suelo, mientras era _marcada_ o mejor dicho profanada gritaba y pedía auxilio, auxilio que nunca llegaría.

Samuel sabía que eso estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien, era culpable…pero ella era la culpable de todo, ella tenía la culpa de esto, y por eso la mató, no se arriesgaría de que alguien más la tocara como él lo hizo o que ella, a pesar de que la amaba ella debía ser solo suya ella no tenía más elección.

Murió en sus brazos mientras desangraba y le maldecía, vio aquel odio en sus ojos…y solo entonces supo que estaba muerto desde antes de atravesar aquella navaja por su cuello.


End file.
